About Genetics
by Dobby's Socks
Summary: Edward takes the time to reflect on why, logically, his height makes no sense. Rated for one word, no spoilers, could probably make sense in either series, but written from a manga perspective. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at FMA fanfiction, so it'll probably be really bad. Just a random oneshot about an idea that came to me on a whim, so I decided to try.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Wow, that's a shock.**

**About Genetics**

She certainly hadn't been a giant, his mother. But Trisha Elric was no Granny Pinako either, just around the higher end of average height for women. To a child such as himself, she'd always seemed taller however and he hadn't always been so worked up about his height, not as a boy, so he'd never put much thought into passing up his mom height-wise. But now that he is a teenager, it would be logical to assume he should at least be as tall as her, right?

That bastard of a father hadn't been small either. The last thing he remembers of him is the back of his tall frame as he walked out the door, closing it harshly behind him. People in his hometown, those who are unaware of his anger, always say how much he resembles his father. And he plasters a smile on his face, and says he hopes that it's a good thing, trying not to lose his temper, knowing that they don't realize the pain it causes. But if he looks so much like the bastard, why not have his height, too?

Everyone always assumes that Al is tall, too. He can't blame them, he supposes, for they also truly believe that there is a young teenage boy in that suit of armor as well. Somehow, they probably say afterward, genetics skipped the older one up and gave it to that giant of a boy, the one that's so much sweeter. Only the children ever question it, wondering why the older one is smaller, but it only gives them a moment of confusion in their carefree lives while it's been plaguing him ever since he joined the military.

Really though, people like Winry and Granny have no excuse. They know that he and Alphonse were practically the same height as kids. Of course, he'd never measured them both, so he has no way of telling whether one of them had been taller than the other, but it wasn't that big of a difference. And Al suggests that he drink his milk, but he tells him to just wait, when they return to normal, he'll be the one who's tall.

Secretly, he wishes that Alphonse will be taller. He never took personal insults well, tending to let them wash over them for days or longer, keeping them inside, instead of the loud outbursts of his older brother that take minutes perhaps and are usually forgotten by the end of the conversation. And it's what Alphonse deserves. He lost everything pertaining to the physical world; his pride shouldn't suffer, too. It leaves him wondering whether Alphonse would rather gradually grow the natural way once he returns to his body, or already be an acceptable height and not have to experience the jokes and aggravations of his brother. Does Alphonse ever feel embarrassed having the 'little alchemist' as a brother?

Scientifically, there is no explanation. As far as he knows, on his mother's side, his family has been at least average. Maybe it's the bastard's fault, and he and Al will be the first ever 'short Elrics'. It has to genetically make sense somehow. But as long as Alphonse is tall, he'll be happy, because then his brother will have a body, and one to be proud of.

Sometimes, he wonders, maybe the Truth took his height, too.


	2. Chapter 2: Sort of Author's Note, Sorry!

**Ok, this isn't actually a chapter, but I just wanted to link you guys to an illustrated version of About Genetics that my friend made for me on deviantart! Then she printed it and gave it to Vic Mignogna at Tekkoshocon. I was like "What? Noooooo, it's not that good, I don't want him to read iiiiiiiit!" But he seemed really happy we gave it to him and he said he loved it! Vic Mignogna is awesome. So here's the link, but make sure to get rid of the spaces before you try it.**

**http:/ kafe-kawaii-chan .deviantart. com/gallery/?offset=72#/d2k2chq**

**-Dobby's Polka-Dotted Sock**


End file.
